It's Not What It Looks Like
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de GreekRegal.24] " Regina pense qu'Emma la trompe, mais après l'avoir confrontée, elle découvre qu'elle avait complètement tort."


**Note d'auteur 1** **: Hello ! Après une très longue absence, nous revoilà pour un petit OS SwanQueen tout mignon ! On espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 _ **Thanks to GreekRegal.24 for allowing us to translate her fanfiction (Link of the original story into our profil)**_ **Merci à GreekRegal.24 pour nous avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction (Lien de l'histoire originale dans notre profil).**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à GreekRegal.24. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Emma, j'ai besoin de ton ai- »** Les mots de Regina moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Emma au téléphone. La jeune femme raccrocha immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina qui venait d'entrer dans le commissariat.

 **« Salut mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** Emma sourit à sa petite-amie et tenta d'agir normalement en échouant misérablement.

 **« Tu étais au téléphone avec qui ? »** Demanda Regina en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

 **« Je…euh…Henry, il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider à préparer le dîner pour lui et Violet. »** Mentit Emma.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me mens ? »** Demanda Regina en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

 **« Parce que, parfois, tu es trop méfiante. Tout va bien. »** Emma lui sourit pour la rassurer et vola un baiser à Regina.

 **« Enfin bref. Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »** Demanda Emma pour éviter d'autres questions de la part de la brune. Regina s'en aperçut mais décida de jouer le jeu.

 **« Leroy. Il était ivre hier soir et il est tombé dans le hall de la mairie. On a essayé de le relever mais on n'y est pas arrivé. »**

 **« Je te jure que je vais l'enfermer dans une de ces cellules. Encore. »** Grogna Emma en sortant du commissariat, Regina sur les talons.

 **« Est-ce que tu vas me dire avec qui tu parlais au téléphone ? »** Demanda innocemment Regina.

 **« Je te l'ai dit. Je parlais à Henry. »** Répondit Emma.

 **« Tu mens. »** Répliqua la brune, impassible.

 **« Non je ne te mens pas et je peux te le prouver. »**

 **« Tu implique ton fils dans tes mensonges ? »**

 **« Nope. »** Lança Emma tout en volant un rapide baiser à la brune.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »** Regina fit la moue et Emma rit.

 **« Je te jure que je ne serais pas en colère contre toi. »**

 **« Je sais, mon cœur, mais comme je te l'ai dit, Henry avait besoin de mon aide. »**

 **« Oh aller Emma, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Henry ne te demanderait jamais de l'aide pour ça. »**

 **« Malgré tous tes efforts pour m'offenser, je ne le suis pas. En** **plus, qu'est-ce que tu y connais aux dîners romantiques des adolescents ? Tu as grandis dans la Forêt Enchantée ! »**

 **« Là n'est pas la question. »** S'offusqua Regina.

 **« Si, ça l'est. Je suis la maman cool et il voulait que je l'aide. Fin de la discussion. »**

 **« Très bien. Mais ne pense pas qu'on en a fini toutes les deux. »** La prévint Regina et Emma leva les yeux.

* * *

Après une longue journée, Regina et Emma rentrèrent à la maison. Elles vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant. Depuis qu'elles étaient revenues de l'Underworld sans Hook et sans Robin qui avait décidé d'y rester quand il avait découvert que Marian y était elle aussi. Le cœur brisé, les deux femmes avait trouvé le réconfort et l'amour dans les bras de l'autre. Et depuis, malgré leurs hauts et leurs bas, elles étaient restées ensemble et faisaient face à tout ce qui se présentait sur leur chemin.

 **« Regina, je vais prendre une douche. Tu pourrais m'aider à préparer le dîner après ? »** Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune et monta dans la salle de bains. Quand Emma fut hors de son champ de vision, Regina attrapa le téléphone de la blonde, à la recherche de ses derniers appels et messages. Elle découvrit qu'Emma avait beaucoup appelé et écrit à Ruby. La jalousie prit possession d'elle alors qu'elle reposait le téléphone et retournait à la cuisine. Quand Emma eut fini de se doucher, elle alla retrouver la brune. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de Regina et l'entoura de ses bras. Regina sursauta et Emma fit un pas en arrière.

 **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Emma, inquiète. Elle pencha la tête et observa Regina qui découper les légumes avec beaucoup trop d'entrain.

 **« Je vais parfaitement bien, Miss Swan, pourquoi posez-vous la question ? »** Regina avait répondu de façon bien trop calme pour Emma.

 **« Ok. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle Miss Swan. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**

 **« Oh, ça, c'est à toi de me le dire. »** Répliqua sèchement Regina en se retournant pour faire face à Emma. **« Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? »** Les yeux de la brune brillaient de rage.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Demanda nerveusement Emma en tentant de prendre le couteau que tenait Regina, et qui était pointé vers elle.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu couches avec Ruby ? »** Cria Regina.

 **« Quoi ? Regina de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »** Demanda Emma, offusquée.

 **« Je te parle des centaines d'appels que toi et Ruby avait échangé cette semaine ! »** Regina était maintenant en train d'hurler et Emma grimaça.

 **« Regina, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.** » Tenta Emma dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

 **« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pensais que tu étais différente. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, je pensais que tu me comprenais et que tu ne me ferais pas souffrir. Tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferais pas souffrir. »** La voix de Regina était devenue presque inaudible.

 **« Regina, je veux que tu te calmes et que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? »** Emma voulu prendre les mains de la brune dans les siennes, mais la jeune femme croisa les bras.

 **« Je veux que tu t'en ailles. »** Lança Regina sur un ton autoritaire.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je veux que vous quittiez ma maison Miss Swan. »** Répéta la brune en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

 **« Ne sois pas ridicule. Où est-ce que je vais dormir ? »**

 **« Il me semble que tu as des parents. Maintenant, je te suggère de quitter ma maison à moins que tu ne préfères avoir affaire à mes boules de feu. »**

Emma regarda une dernière fois Regina et comprit que c'était peine perdue. La brune était bien trop énervée pour être raisonnée. Elle essaierait demain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma entra dans le hall de la mairie et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Mairesse, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put entrer, Tinkerbell, qui travailler maintenant pour Regina en tant que secrétaire, l'arrêta.

 **« Non. Elle n'est pas d'humeur. »** La prévint Tinkerbell.

 **« Je sais. Elle est comme ça à cause de moi. »** Admit Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »** Demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux.

 **« Elle pense que je la trompe avec Ruby. »**

 **« C'est vrai ? »** Demanda Tinkerbell en arquant un sourcil.

 **« Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil. C'est juste que j'ai discuté avec Ruby sans arrêt la semaine dernière et Regina s'est monté la tête. »**

 **« Eh bien, peu importe, arranges-ça si tu ne veux pas qu'on ait tous à subir sa colère. »**

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »** Répondit Emma en ouvrant la porte.

 **« Je suis occupée. »** Lança Regina sans lever les yeux du papier qu'elle signait.

 **« Je sais. »** Répliqua Emma et, en entendant sa voix, Regina releva brusquement la tête.

 **« Que faites-vous ici Miss Swan ? »**

 **« Je viens présenter mes excuses à ma petite-amie. »**

 **« Ex petite-amie. »** Corrigea Regina.

 **« Tu as raison. Ex petite-amie. »** Admit Emma, et Regina sentit son cœur se serrer.

 **« Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.** » Répondit la brune froidement.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. »** La coupa Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais dire d'autre, Emma ? »** Demanda Regina, la mâchoire serrée.

 **« Je suis venue m'excuser auprès de mon ex petite amie et désormais fiancée. »** Répondit Emma en s'approchant du siège de Regina.

 **« Qu-quoi ? »** Hoqueta la brune.

Emma posa un genou à terre, prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et répéta.

 **« Je suis venue m'excuser auprès de mon ex petite-amie et désormais fiancée. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** La voix de Regina n'était plus qu'un murmure.

 **« Regina Mills, veux-tu m'épouser ? »** Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent.

 **« Oh mon Dieu oui ! »** S'écria-t-elle avant d'embraser passionnément Emma. La jeune femme retira un écrin de la poche de sa veste et de lui passer une bague au doigt.

La blonde essuyait les larmes sur les joues de Regina quand la brune lui demanda. **« Alors, c'était quoi tous ces appels à Ruby ? »**

 **« Eh bien, j'avais prévu de demander ta main pendant une sortie. Ruby m'a aidé à tout organiser. Mais après les événements d'hier soir, j'ai décidé de couper court à mon plan. »** Répondit Emma en souriant timidement.

 **« Oh, Emma, je suis tellement désolée. »** S'excusa Regina à nouveau sur le point de pleurer.

 **« Eh, tout va bien. On peut toujours sortir sans la proposition, d'accord ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit la brune, soulagée.

 **« Ok, je dois y aller, ma mère veut que je garde Neal. Je te vois ce soir ? »** Emma vola un baiser à Regina et était sur le point de sortir du bureau quand la voix de Regina l'arrêta.

 **« Emma. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda doucement la blonde.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Je t'aime aussi ma Reine. »** Et sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** **: Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous avez des idées de traduction, dites-le nous ! On vous fait plein de gros bisous et on vous dit à bientôt.**


End file.
